


Home for Christmas

by txicnerd



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28279197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txicnerd/pseuds/txicnerd
Summary: Eiji waits for Ash to visit on Christmas.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Home for Christmas

December 20, 1987

Eiji sits at his window, staring at the snowfall. He takes a moment to enjoy the scenery of the white snow falling on his hometown. A thin blanket already covers the ground as the sky weaves its masterpiece.

He doesn’t spend much time simply looking at it. His thoughts are pulled elsewhere, as they often are these days. He thinks of Ash and his warm smile. He thinks of standing outside with the boy, hands clasped and sticking their tongues out to collect the snow. He thinks of Ash’s cheeks, rosy from the cold, as Eiji wraps a scarf around him. He thinks of Ash’s smile and how it might look knowing he’s safe and free in Japan.

A once foreign feeling bubbles inside Eiji’s chest. When he first arrived home the feeling was strange and he couldn’t quite place it. But now it’s familiar and Eiji has learned to expect it. The burning warmth of longing. It’s different from when he was in America and would king for home. It’s even different from when he longed to go home with Ash. It’s a blazing fire of earning for Ash by his side.  
  
He knows Ash will come eventually. He has to.

Ash wouldn’t leave Eiji. He knows it might be difficult for Ash to tie up lose ends back in New York so he waits. It’s been almost a year since Eiji returned home in February and he expects Ash will make an appearance soon. He has to.

Eiji would occasion get caught up imagining Ash at his doorstep on Christmas. He would imagine flinging his arms around the boy and never letting go. Hed think about making them warm drinks and ordering KFC, holiday tradition that seems fitting for Ash since it’s an American chain.

The more Eiji thought about it the more he not only wanted it to be true, but believed it might be. It’s been a long time since they’ve been together and what better than to have their reunion on such a romantic holiday.  
  
Eiji turns his attention back to his desk where an array of books are stacked. There are stories in English, and even two in Japanese, and a couple on learning Japanese. Next to the stack sits a neatly sealed envelope with “Happy Christmas Ash” written on it.

Eiji grabs the wrapping paper from next to his desk and begins wrapping. He needs to have a present for Ash prepared just in case.

December 24th, 1987

Eiji is convinced Ash will be on his doorstep soon. He just got off the phone with Ibe who passed the phone to Max who’s spending the holiday on a trip to Japan with his family.

From the strange way Max reacted when Eiji mentioned Ash made his eyes grew wide. It was obvious something was going on with Ash and when Eiji asked, Max just said, ‘not now.’

What else could it be besides Ash is in Japan?  
Eiji spends the night wrapped up on the couch, waiting for his American boy.

December 25th, 1987

Eiji wakes to the sound of clashing pots and pans as he nearly rolls off the couch. He takes a minute to fully get up and take in his surroundings. He’s on the couch with a throw blanket on his lap. He must have fallen asleep while waiting for Ash.

The clock on the wall reads 12:36 which means the noise in the kitchen must be his sister baking something despite their plans to order kfc for dinner.

Ash isn’t there. Eiji would’ve woken up from the noise and if he didn’t he’s sure Ash would’ve shook him awake. Maybe he stayed with Max last night so he could ‘surprise’ Eiji on the actual holiday?  
  
Eiji pulls himself off the couch to shower and change. Then he’ll put Ash’s present under the tree. After the phone call with Max last night he’s sure Ash is coming.

December 26, 1987

Ash is not coming.

“What are the extra gifts under the tree?” His sister had asked after they exchanged gifts.  
It took everything in Eiji to not burst out crying as he told her it was nothing and brought the gifts back to his room.

He had told himself the day wasn’t over. Maybe Ash had slept in. He knows how scary most people find Ash when waking up. It’s possible Max just didn’t want to risk his teeth.  
Yet the day passed and Eiji waited in his room this time, so his family wouldn’t see him slowly become unhinged the later it got.

At 8:34 Eiji wipes his tears on his sleeve and decides Ash isn’t coming for Christmas. He shouldn’t be crying. It’s his fault for making assumptions. He shouldn’t have spent all Christmas waiting for Ash when the American never even said he was coming.

He rolls himself into a ball underneath his covers and tries to force himself to sleep. Maybe Ash will come for New Years.


End file.
